Finding out
by scaryand damaged
Summary: Ok my titles suck.It's a Bang story set on Season 2 when Burke tells the Chief. In cludes Cristina's Reaction, and what follows R
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is my first fanfic ever. Just tell me what you think.

It is set when burke told the chief (B is Burke C is Cristina Ch is the Chief)

Burke's POV

He knew she wouldn't like it but he just had to do it .To say it. To make it public .He knew he was right. It was the only way to protect her. He didn't want her to end like Meredith Grey because of him. It wasn't easy for him either. He had seen the price Shepherd had paid. However he had decided C was worth it. So he entered Richard's office determinedly.

B. – Morning Chief. Do you have a min?

CH –Of course Preston. What do you need?

B. I've been dating this girl for a while and I thought it would be better if you knew?

Ch –Preston why should I be interested in your love life?

B- It's Cristina Yang


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2

CH was speechless. Preston Xavier Burke the famous Cardio thoracic Surgeon the arrogant man who put his career and ambition above everything had fallen for an intern. And which intern. The most obsessive and competitive one. It must have been serious for him to be there to tell him.

He appreciated his honesty though.

Ch – I appreciate what you have done Preston.

B- I can take what you threw at Shepherd. I do not want any favors.

Ch- And you want get any. You didn't hide. You came to me. Clearly you value your relationship.

Burke remained silent and he focused on something behind the chief. Cristina was standing there looking pissed.

B- Can I count on you for protecting this relationship? I don't want Cristina to become the gossip subject like Grey.

Ch- Of course.

B- Thank you.

He left to find Cristina.

Cristina's POV

How could he have done such a thing? He completely ignored her wishes. He told the Chief of surgery. Seriously? SERIOUSLY? THE CHIEF? Then she saw Meredith sitting all alone on a bench looking sad. Everyone was staring at her. Cristina sat by her side.

Hey

M- Hi

C- You won't believe what Burke did

C- He told the Chief

Meredith remains silent

C- You heard me? He went and told the chief about us. After I told him not to.

M- I think he was right.

C- Excuse me?!!

M- You know if Derek had been open about us, all these people wouldn't stare. Burke knows this place better than you, he has been here longer. I believe he was just looking out for you. I mean he is an attending no one dares to disagree with him. Considering what Derek went through when the Chief found out I think Burke is brave and protective. You are a lucky woman Cristina.

Cristina was speechless

C- You won't believe what Burke did

C- He told the Chief

Meredith remains silent

C- You heard me? He went and told the chief about us. After I told him not to.

M- I think he was right.

C- Excuse me?!!

M- You know if Derek had been open about us, all these people wouldn't stare. Burke knows this place better than you, he has been here longer. I believe he was just looking out for you. I mean he is an attending no one dares to disagree with him. Considering what Derek went through when the Chief found out I think Burke is brave and protective. You are a lucky woman Cristina.

Cristina was speechless


	3. Chapter 3

In her mind she had doubts. Maybe Meredith had been right. Maybe Burke was trying to protect her. After all he was risking his career too by telling the Chief, putting his dream of becoming the Chief in danger. She was suddenly overwhelmed with happiness and affection. Burke found like this a few minutes later in the on call room. He expected an argument. However Cristina surprised him.

C- Hey

B- Hi

She got up and kissed him.

B- What was that for?

C- It was a thank you kiss.

B- Thank you?

Burke felt she was mocking him.

C- For looking out for me trying to protect me from the gossip and the nasty comments even endangering your career and reputation to do so.

B- You had brain surgery or something? I expected you to be furious.

C- I was. But I had a talk with Meredith who pointed out how lucky I am to have you to defend me. I thought about it and I realized she was right.

B- Remind me to ask Grey to scrub in.

Cristina laughed and kissed him again more passionately this time and they both fell back in bed.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning they arrived at work together chatting happily. Burke always a gentleman held the door and bought her coffee. Also he never lost the chance to talk to her when they run into each other or even look at her. Everyone was getting suspicious. But of course the nurses were running all the gossip.

Nurse's station.

Debbie –Did you just see that? They shared a look. And he talks to her again even though she is not on his service today.

Olivia- A while ago he touched her arm. Jesus if Yang got Burke …

Tyler- All of you will feel useless considering you have been trying for years to make him even glance at you. Yang with no effort has running behind her. For the record well done Dr Yang.

Meredith (O.C) – I don't quite understand what Cristina has done to be the center of your chit chat. Has she performed an extraordinary surgery perhaps? I don't think so. I would know.

The Nurses remained silent. They had never seen Mere in such a mood. She was angry.

M- However if you have any problem with Dr Yang's personal life take it up with the Chief.

Meredith left fuming and the nurses were speechless. The Chief????

I want to thank all for the nice reviews. This is the first thing I have ever written and I was nervous.


	5. Chapter 5

M- Dr Burke can I have a word please?

B- Of course Grey. What is up?

M- I know I'm your intern and you're my boss and this may seem inappropriate but I'm Cristina's best friend and I don't want her to end up like me.

B- Grey had happened?

M- The nurses are gossiping. And they say things about her and keep paging her to handle puke and boils just because she has you. I told them to shut up and take it up with the Chief but I thought you should know.

B- Thanks Grey. I'll take care of it.

Later nurse's station

Ch- How are you today?

Nurses- Fine sir

Ch- Good. Oh, by the way if I ever hear any of you judging Dr Yang's personal life you will gain a ticket to hell on the express train.

Evening. Burke was waiting for Cristina to finish so they could leave together. He finally saw her coming through the lobby.

B- Hey

C- HI. Sorry I was discharging a patient.

B- It's OK.

He leaned in for a soft kiss.

B- Shall we?

They left the hospital holding hands. Nobody stared at them or whispered or anything. Meredith smiled. Seattle Grace has accepted the relationship between Cristina Yang and Preston Burke.

The END


End file.
